Weird Really
by AngelMouse5
Summary: PRNS - Hunter POV - one shot kinda of sequel to Strange Really. This is Hunter musing about their situation...


_Disclaimer: Not mine, Disney's. This is a Hunter POV kind of follow up to my fic Strange Really. A couple of very kind reviewers said why not do a Hunter POV, so my muse said why not and I came up with this. Enjoy. Angel Mouse November 2004._

**Weird Really.   
By Angel Mouse**

* * *

It's weird really when I think about it, which isn't often I must admit. I do have a reputation to maintain after all. But it's strange the way life throws things at you. I mean, look at Blake and I. All I have ever needed or ever wanted to care about is Blake. He's been my entire life and always will be. Ever since our parents died and Sensei Omino took us in, the only thing I've ever cared about or loved is Blake. Sure, Sensei Omino did a good job raising us, but there was always that bit of distance there, between him and us. We know he cared about us; it's just that sometimes it was hard to tell. And then the whole Lothor attacking the academy thing happened. And then we knew our purpose, our destiny in life so to speak. Sensei Omino gave us the Thunder morphers but before we could use them, Lothor caught us. And then we had the whole Lothor telling us lies about Sensei Watanabe thing. That still causes me guilt sometimes. I mean, Cam and Sensei forgave us, but sometimes I wonder if I'll ever forgive myself. 

But as I think about it sometimes, it strikes me as weird really. I mean, here we are now fighting along side the Wind Rangers. Something that not in my wildest dreams I'd thought we'd be doing. I mean, Thunder and Wind Academies have been semi-rivals for a very long time. And then Lothor's lies about Sensei Watanabe were really the icing on the cake. But I'll never forgive Lothor or myself, for putting Blake in danger the way he ended up being in. I know it wasn't my fault that we believed him, really I do, but sometimes my heart over rules my head. But I must admit, even though it's weird really, being with the Wind Rangers has helped us both become a little more social. Blake's never had that problem, but as I said before, I have a reputation to protect as the dark, broody, mysterious one. But each of the Wind Rangers has been good for us, and having a guinea pig as a Sensei for them is a bit weird. But it's better than no Sensei at all right? And thanks to us, they almost didn't have one. But the whole surprising thing out of this entire mess is Cam. When we surprised him in Ninja Ops that first time, when we kidnapped Sensei, he fought us almost to a standstill. It was only the fact we'd caught him by surprise and in such close quarters that we over powered him. He's fast for a computer geek. 

But it's weird really how well we've fit in with them all. Blake's head over heels for Tori; even a blind guy could see that. And in a way I can see where he's coming from. She's pretty, smart, intelligent, dangerous as all get out and over all a really nice person. Shane's a pretty good leader, after I got over the whole who is the better ranger and who should lead us thing. Blake always followed my lead in everything, so it was a little hard to adjust to having someone else call the shots in a battle or what ever, but I've gotten used to it a bit. Over time I suppose I'll get used to it even more. Then there's Dustin. He's such a goof ball but such a good-hearted kind person. He's also a motor rider as well, so that gave us a great connection from the outset. He's not a bad rider, not as good as Blake and I mind you, but not bad. It was he who trusted us first, gave us a chance, and I'll be forever grateful for the goofball for that chance. Underneath that flaky exterior beats a good heart and I truly hope he never changes. We wouldn't be where we are today if it wasn't for Dustin. As I said weird really, the way we've fit in. 

And then there's Cam. I just truly sometimes don't get that guy. I truly don't. I mean, he screams geek, nerd, brain, and all those negative connotations that go with someone being as smart as he truly is. But he's an excellent fighter, always sticks to his guns and doesn't take any crap from any of us. And he does sarcasm like no bodies business. But underneath that he's got a wicked sense of humour that he lets out only rarely, I think sometimes he's afraid to. That we might think less of him or something, I don't know. Plus, without him, this whole Ranger thing we do and Ninja Ops would fall down around our ears. I can't imagine us trying to run this place without him. When I think about things sometimes, I realise how much we do have in common. We both grew up at Ninja schools; we've both lost parents, although he still has his dad. But a dad as a guinea pig doesn't really count I don't think. He's also closest to me in age out of all of us, I guess that's why when he talks or says something that sounds important, I try to listen and see if I understand. I mean, I'm not smart by any means, but I try not to sound too dumb sometimes, that's what we've got Dustin for. I must admit though, one of my favourite past times of late is seeing how far I can push before he throws us out of Ninja Ops. He does mad, pissed off and annoyed like no one else I've seen. It's kinda cool to watch him try and control that temper he likes to pretend he hasn't got. 

But there is one thing I really do admire and like about Cam and that's his courage. It takes a whole lot of courage and strength to go through everything he's gone through this year. First the academies are attacked. Then his dad is turned into a guinea pig. Then we show up, beat him up, kidnap his dad and then turn out to be good guys after a really long, horrible day on Vertigo Island. And then he goes back in time, alone, runs into his dead mother before she was his mother and gets the samurai powers, comes back and faces down Lothor, who's his uncle of all things. And on top of training with us - and he doesn't really need a lot of it, he's got that much natural talent it's not funny - he still runs Ninja Ops. And then he fixes our zords whenever we trash them; mediates disputes between the five of us; helps us with any problems, usually homework related. And still somehow, manages to occasionally get some fresh air and fight along side of us outside of Ops. I think that's why he created CyberCam, so he could have some time finally to himself, or to spend with us, the few friends he does have. 

So as I stand here, pacing back and forth, sparring slightly with Blake, watching him in front of his computer as he repairs our zords - again, I think to myself that it's weird really. I'm going to miss this guy when things get back to normal and we've defeated Lothor. He's busy doing what ever it is he does, but I can tell he'd rather be out there fighting along side us, and he will be once he's finished the repairs. But being busy doesn't stop him tossing the odd sarcastic comment over his shoulder at the pair of us. Blake shares a grin with me as we both start to indulge a favourite hobby of ours lately - Cam baiting. But we both know we wouldn't be able to do a fraction of the things we can do as Rangers without Cam, so we take it kinda easy on him. At least we remember to say thank you when ever he pulls a miracle out of the air, like repairing our zords in record time, as I know from the odd conversation's I've had with him, and the others, that Cam really does feel unappreciated all of the time. But that doesn't stop me trusting him with the most important thing in my life - Blake - because there is one thing that I've learnt since this whole mess began, that I can count on Cam unlike any of the others. It's weird really what you can get used to. 

The End. 


End file.
